


The Lions Mage

by fangirl98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Depression, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl98/pseuds/fangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter disappears for two months and returns completely different.(UPDATED FIRST CHAPTER!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lions Mage

"Regular Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" **Calling out Jutsu or spell!** "

" _ **Tailed Beast or Jinchuriki in tailed Beast state**_ "

15 year old Harry Potter is sitting in the Great Hall at Hogwarts enjoying the Opening Feast at the beginning of his fifth year while listening to his friends around him talking. He is thinking about the weird feeling he has had for the past 2 weeks. He doesn't think it has anything to do with Voldemort's return or his farce of a trial at the Ministry over the summer.

Harry is broken out of his thoughts when he hears "Hem, Hem."

Harry looks up and sees the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher interrupt Professor Dumbledore's introduction speech. As the new teacher gets up and is about to speak, an Orange Ball of Light falls from the ceiling and hits Harry.

Harry screams "Ahhhhhhh!"

Everyone looks over at the Gryffindor table and the see Harry stand up.

Umbridge sneers and says "Mr. Potter, you will have detention with me for your interruption."

Harry looks up and everyone sees his eyes glowing orange and he says "Help me!"

Harry brings his hand up and everyone sees Harry start to fade in and out. Everyone is too shocked to do anything. Harry screams in pain again. He looks like he is trying not to disappear.

With one last scream Harry fades out of Hogwarts.

Harry's wand drops to the ground and snaps in two releasing a burst of magic that pushes those closest a few inches back.

Dumbledore staring in shock snaps out of it and yells "Prefects, take your house members to your common rooms. Professors with me!"

While the Prefects snap out of their shock and try to get the students to follow them, Dumbledore and the Professors rush out of the Great Hall towards Professor Dumbledore's office with Professor McGonagall picking up the 2 pieces of what remains of Harry's wand as she walks by.

2 Months later (October 31st)

For the past 2 months the whole school besides the Slytherin House have been depressed. The day after Harry disappeared, Aurors were called in but they found nothing. It was also discovered the only things of Harry's that was missing were his back pack that had an expansion charm in it along with his Invisibility Cloak and Broom.

All of the houses are now in the Great Hall trying to enjoy the Halloween Feast. All of the sudden the doors are swung open and in walks the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Lucious Malfoy, Madame Longbottom, Amos Diggory, the head of the Auror Department, Amelia Bones, Cyrus Greengrass, Xenophilius Lovegood, and the Editor in Chief of the Daily Prophet, Barnabas Cuffe.

Fudge says "Dumbledore, I demand you hand over the Potter Family Vault Keys. The ministry is declaring Harry Potter dead and confiscating the Potter Vaults."

Fudge's declaration gets Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw Houses in an uproar.

A new voice says over the noise getting everybody's attention "We know where Lord Potter is. He is still alive."

Everyone turns to the door and they see the Head of the Goblin Nation, Ragnock, with 10 Goblins behind him followed by a confused Remus Lupin, Weasley Family, and a black dog. Two goblins were carrying a large box.

Ragnock stops in front of Minister Fudge and says "I see you have ignored our letters stating you have no right to demand the Vaults a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. If you have read our letters you would also know that Harry is alive."

Minister Fudge sneers at Ragnock and says "Well were is he?"

Ragnock says "In a different Dimension know as the Elemental Nations. Its were the wizards known as Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw are from."

Everyone looks at Ragnock shocked and Ragnock says "We have a way to view him in the Elemetal Nations. We have brought it here today after discovering you coming here to demand Lord Potter's Vault Key from Dumbledore." Ragnock looks back to the goblins and says "Set it up."

The Goblins nod and open the box and start assembling the viewer. About 20 minutes later the viewer looks like a combination of a Pensieve and a Muggle Projector. Ragnock says something in goblin language and a beam of light fires out of the projector and hits the wall behind the Slytherin Table and the light expands to cover the wall. After a moment the light fades to show...

**Author's Note:**

> So how do you like the newly written prolouge? Is it better? Reviews, comments, and kudos are welcome.


End file.
